


Old Friends With Benefits

by Rey_Kylo_Greylo



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anger Issues!Kylo, Angst, City Boy™, F/M, Farm Girl™, Friends With Benefits, It's gonna be saaaaaaddddd, M/M, Old Friends, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, depression!Kylo, farm au, gonna watch you all suffer, haha - Freeform, super super super minor minor minor smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_Kylo_Greylo/pseuds/Rey_Kylo_Greylo
Summary: Kylo Ren is the son of Leia Organa Solo and Han Solo. He grew up on a farm in southern Texas and hated it. When his father dies he suddenly finds himself back home he sees how big the farm and the farm hands have grown.





	Old Friends With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm brand new here and this is probably a terrible fanfic but I hope you do enjoy it! Please excuse the bad title. I hate coming up with the titles. And sorry not sorry for any pain I'm tying to inflict. My chapters always have varying lengths. Some are super short and some are super long. You never know.

"He-He's dead?"

"Yes," Leia said through her tears. "Ben, please come home. I miss you."

"I'll talk to my boss. I can't make any promises." 

Ben Solo's, now Kylo Ren's family, Leia Organa Solo and Han Solo, owned Solo Farms in southern Texas. He hated growing up there and really hated Han. 

The day after he turned 18 he moved to New York City, changed his name and later went to NYCU where he studied law. 11 years later he has an S.J.D and is working for First Order Law. The best law firm in all of New York. 

"I love you Ben," she whispered. He hung up and paced around his apartment. He stopped in front of the window in the living room. Frustrated, he turned around and knocked everything off of a side table with a loud yell.

Kylo slumped to the floor, breathing heavily. When he regained his cool he found his phone and called Mr. Snoke, his boss. The phone had barely rang once when he answered. 

"What do you need?" Mr. Snoke sounded very annoyed. 

"I need to take 3 weeks off starting tomorrow." Kylo sounded timid. He didn't want to but he also didn't want to be murdered by his boss. 

"I can't have my best lawyer gone for practically a whole month! What will I tell people who come in specifically to see you?" He was pissed. 

"Send them to Armitage. He said almost as good as I am."

He didn't give Armitage Hux half the credit he deserved. He was almost better than Kylo. He could if he wasn't such a damn prick. 

"Why do you need 3 weeks off? That's insane!"

"My- Han Solo died. My mother wants me to visit." 

"Well too bad for her!"

"I can't leave my mother like that! She needs me," Kylo pleaded. He may have hated his father but his mother meant the world to him. 

"I can give you 2."

Kylo couldn't refuse that offer. He may never get to go see his mother. Mr. Snoke hung up almost immediately after he said yes. 

Ren went to his room, got his suitcase, and began packing as he packed he felt a familiar wetness on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. They feed my fire to write more. I hope you did enjoy. If you didn't, please tell me what I could do to make it better.


End file.
